


Ghost Stories

by tomauwu



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem 外伝 | Fire Emblem Gaiden
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, alm and celica yell, boey x mae is really cute, fluff i guess?, genny is soft and pure, mae slaps someone, much ships, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomauwu/pseuds/tomauwu
Summary: Boey and Mae are in a library, and for some reason, Boey decides it's the perfect time to try some crappy pickup lines out on his crush, until his fears interrupt him. One-Shot.





	Ghost Stories

**Author's Note:**

> but like, i can write these characters sorta well? //killme//

"In the name of Mila and all that is holy and good, shut the hell up!" Mae groaned, her pink pigtails swerving wildly as she snapped her head up from the book she was trying to read. "I'm trying to read!"

"Doing anything for the first time is hard." Boey winked, and to that Mae groaned once more, wondering why the hell Boey had followed her to the library, which was almost always empty. Even Genny hadn't been in the library, but also, it was like 1 in the morning and Genny was probably asleep. 

"Why are you even here? I'm studying!" Mae muttered, scanning her eyes along the page, trying to find where she had left off. "And you're distracting me!"

"Because, darling, I can read you like a book." Boey smiled, looking at Mae with a sort of gleeful look. Mae rolled her eyes, shutting the book and smacking him with it.

"Ow?! Mae, what the hell-?" Boey shrieked, his fingers tracing his reddening cheek. 

"I'll slap you again, please shut the hell up. By Mila." Mae muttered. "Go to sleep."

"Same for you."

"Don't you know ghosts are out at this hour?"

Boey looked away with a frightened expression, completely forgetting Mae knew one of his fears. Mae snickered. 

"Well- uh- uh!" Boey spluttered. "That's, uh, scientifically proven wrong!"

"Then what about that?" Mae smirked, pointing a random spot where the moonlight hit a window just right, casting an eerie and shapeless shadow. 

Boey screamed in Mae's ear. She yelped too, when Boey jumped onto her, crying into her shoulder. "M-Mae! That's a ghost!" 

Mae laughed. "I got you. Real good." She said, laughing almost hysterically. Mae pushed Boey off, then pulled him upwards so they were both standing. 

"C'mere, look, it's just the light." Mae absentmindedly grabbed his hand and walked over towards the blinds.

Except the blinds were pulled shut and covered with a curtain. Mae turned slowly towards Boey, eyes wide. "B-Boey?"

"Is that a-"

Something knocked over, and both of the mages screamed, running out of the library. They could hear footsteps echoing behind them, causing them to run straight into Boey's small room. Boey slammed the door shut, looking at Mae with a terrified expression. 

They both were breathing heavily, looking at each other. Mae spoke through the silence first. "Look, I actually thought it was the moonlight through the window, 'cause, y'know, that creates some really weird shadows."

Boey nodded. "I- was it chasing us?" 

"I think so?"

"I- oh. I don't want to-"

"Mae, don't go back out there. It's what, 1AM? That's too early, I don't know what's out there I don't want you to get hurt because ghosts are kinda scary and they could do stuff to you and what if they hurt you or what if it's cantor summoned and they take you and-"

"Boey, shut up or I'll slap you again." Mae grinned.

"Mae, listen, it's not funny! You're gonna get hurt, I'm telling you! A-and I really care about you!"

"What do you mean?" 

"Like, in an Alm and Celica sort of way?"

"So you-"

The door opened, a very tired looking Alm and Celica had opened it to find the two sitting. 

"Sooo.... what just happened? Because everyone in the palace could hear you two delinquents screaming." Celica said, sounding really groggy (evident in the hugs bags under her eyes and her messed up hair).

Alm nodded slowly. "Mmmhmm... go to sleep and be quiet."

Celica frowned. "No, Alm, we have to make sure the palace is okay." She shook her head. "Ok, what happened?"

"We were- no, I was- In the library, when Boey shows up and annoys me endless."

"Mae, that happens 90% of the time. What made you scream in the middle of the night?"

"I told him the light through the window was a ghost. But when we looked, the blinds were shut and stuff got knocked over." Mae explained. 

"I would have explained it in nicer fashion, Mae."

"Shut up, Boey."

"Both of you, I swear to Mila. I'm going to lock you guys in a closet--"

"Alm, that's NEVER the solution!" Celica groaned. "Well, you guys, just uh- stay here. For safety. I'm going to take Alm back to our room." She sighed, grabbing Alm by the wrist and exiting, shutting the door.

Boey and Mae jumped when they heard both of them scream and running. "I guess we can say we told them so." Mae snickered.

Boey laughed. "They said to stay here until the morning, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, can I have, like, a pillow or something?" Mae asked.

Boey nodded. "But first, Mae, what I was trying to say earlier was-"

"Boey, don't worry, I totally got it. You're right for once." She smiled, putting her arms around him as they shared the first of many kisses to come.


End file.
